


Keith and Lance's First date in a Bathtub

by oasis_druggy



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bath, Gay, Klance smut, Lance and Keith - Freeform, M/M, MY BABIES, Not Really lol, Safety, Selena - Freeform, Selena Quintanilla - Freeform, Sweetheart, Tornado, crying Keith, dancing in the bath with my boo, keith and lance, klance, spoil alert they slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis_druggy/pseuds/oasis_druggy
Summary: They cute boo





	Keith and Lance's First date in a Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my fanfiction but I deleted it lmao. This is really bad.
> 
> Tumblr:oasis-druggy

MONDAY

1:55pm

 

Keith was in his second to last class, science, also hell , studying ‘Understanding of everyday science concepts “common knowledge” can be acquired in everyday life’. He was next to the window losing his attention of the smart board looking out of the window. It was gloomy inside he saw the walk ways of the school flooded by water. He heard the thumps on top of the tin roof from the rain. Tapping his pencil on his table, Keith made a soft hum remembering that he had to go to the coffeehouse with Lance after school. The room was calming and dark. The male felt his eyes getting heavier before he heard a static sound coming from the intercom. Keith jumped at this sudden noise trying his best to play it off. “Attention students and staff members, because of the flooding we are allowing students to go home early we made an automatic call to parents. If you have an automobile on campus you may leave now. More announcements soon to come .” The intercom blared. A few people in the science class got up making their way to the door with Keith following.

 

2:59pm

Keith and Lance were at a table in the corner discussing Algebra with a combination of Spanish and English. In front of Lance was two notebooks he continued to copy down the notes before asking in a curious tone, “So this is unrelated but how did you learn Spanish so fluently?” “My mother.” Keith responded “In her free time she studied languages religiously. She taught me phrases and words and eventually I got used to the language and all.” “That's amazing, does she still study them?” Lance questioned. Keith's face slowly saddened trying to brush it off he shook his head no. Their conversation suddenly got interrupted by the radio in the coffeehouse blasting the weather warning sound “Tornado Warning” it repeated before a man's voice stated, “Tornado in southwest Houston, Texas moving towards southeast Houston,Texas. Tornado moving about 126 miles per hour.” People got up from their seats quickly speed walking out of the house. Waitresses expression turning into a frightened look. Keith looked up quickly asking the male in front of him, “Do you live around here Lance?” “No I live in the southwest area.” He whispered with a shaky voice. Keith briefly looked at Lance he had a worried look on his face obviously panicking he had family in that area of town. Somehow studying the brunettes expression Keith had a sudden burst of anxiety fill his body. Lance rose from his chair “I should really go back home thank you Kei-.” “Are you insane? You're coming home with me it's too dangerous.” Keith said with a sharp tone. The brunette sighed twiddling with his fingers. Keith grabbed the males forearm before grabbing money out of his pocket tossing money on the table rushing out.

3:10pm

 

Keith got out of his car quickly. Lance pulling up his black Toyota behind turning the engine off and getting out. The two walked to the door swiftly, Keith unlocked the door letting Lance go in first following him in he closed the door tightly behind him. Keith tried flicking the light switch on mumbling powers out. “Lance go get the radio on top of the counter and go to the bathroom I'll go get candles.” Keith said. “Are you planning a spicy night with me Keith?” Lance joked as he walked into the kitchen grabbing the battery powered radio. Keith rolled his eyes and made his way to his bedroom. He tripped on scattered clothing making his way to his bed stands grabbing the half used candles moving his hands around to find a lighter. No luck. He walked to the Bathroom putting the candles on the sink. The raven turned to Lance “Ready for a fun night?” He asked a bit awkwardly. Lance made a disgusted face “While we’re stuck in this bathtub together I should give you a flirting lesson.” Lance said. Keith huffed “Do you have a lighter by any chance?” Lance moved his hand to his back pocket pulling out a lighter decorated with sugar skulls. “Hmm you're actually good for something how surprising.” Keith mumbled under his breath turning his back to Lance lighting the candles . “Hey! I heard that.” Lance yelled frowning before he kicked his shoes off stepping into the bathtub. Keith placed the lighter into the sink before kicking his shoes off as well. He picked up the radio that Lance had put on the toilet cover turning it on placing it down. Keith was usually on the station 107.9 which played “80s, 90s and today's hit beats!” The radio was low due to the warnings being so loud. Keith stepped in the bath tub sitting down his knees to his chest. “Did you bring the condoms.” Lance questioned playfully grinning. Keith kicked him sighing. “I'm calling my mother on you.” Lance said frowning grabbing his phone from the pocket of his sweater. He dialed the number quickly and put the phone to his ear.  
“Oye mamá.”  
“Estoy en una bañera.”  
“Sí mamá sí.”  
“Todo el mundo está bien?”  
Lance had a sudden blush he looked down trying to hide it from Keith.  
“No mamá!”  
“Okay mamá bye.”  
Lance hung up putting his phone between his legs.  
“Are your parents at work or something?” Lance questioned. “No” “Are they on their way?” “No” “Then where are they? Shouldn't you call them?” Lance asked. Keith sighed pointing his index finger up. “They're upstairs? They should really come downstairs that's really dangerous.” “No Lance.”  
Keith said quietly. “I don't even have stairs or an attic.” Keith leaned to the side of the tub noticing that Lance still didn't get it. “Where are they?” Lance whined. “They're dead.” Keith responded quietly gritting his teeth.  
The room was quiet you could hear the rain while the shadow of the flames moved around. The screen door was thumping loudly against the door and lightning blaring down. “I'm sorry, I didn't know.” Lance mumbled. Keith's focus was on Lance's hand he saw his veins and lines his eyes slowly looking up to find Lance’s filled with guilt. “Don't be.” Keith mumbled. Keith felt warm tears streaming down his face he looked down sniffling a bit before Lance stood up he faced the sink sitting back down letting his calves and feet swing out of the tub he grabbed Keith's hand pulling him towards himself. Keith was suddenly in the grip of Lance he stiffened feeling uncomfortable to the sudden warmth. Lance wiped Keith's tears with his thumb “You know it's okay to cry Keith.” Lance whispered. His arm was around Keith's upper body. Keith felt himself melting into the embrace catching his breath. He couldn't believe he was here with Lance crying about his parents the only time he actually showed this much emotion about the incident was when he got the news at the hospital. “I don't know how it feels to lose a family member. I've never been to a funeral before but I know that it sucks. And I know you don't want to talk about it I wouldn't want to either but at the end of the day they're still here just not.” Lance stopped for a second. “Physically.” He finished. Keith was still unresponsive his head was on Lance's chest and his breath steady. Keith could hear Lance's heart beat and felt his chest rising with every breath he took. “I know” Lance exclaimed . “I'll tell you about my dream that I had to cheer you up.” “So I had a dream that Allura had this nice sports car and she let Pidge borrow it a lot and Pidge was on this show and they kept driving the nice sports cars into this tank of water. Then Allura was like no Pidge you can't use any of my cars until you pay me back. So Pidge got mad and they got into a clown suit got a bat and a sign then went on the side of the road.” Keith made a small snort and Lance continued his story with a big grin. “So Pidge was gonna kill Allura but then Shiro appeared in a more colorful clown suit and then I woke up.” Keith laughed at this. The idea of Shiro in a clown suit was priceless. The black haired male then sat up looking at the male in front of him pulling away from him. He was thankful that Lance quickly changed the subject. He sat on his feet pulling out his phone checking the news website. “Tornado still in southwest Houston but is making its way to the southeast.” Keith read out loud. Lance sighed “We're gonna be in here forever.” Lance complained. Keith looked at the time on his phone it was 4:48pm. “Keith do you ever have any weird dreams?” Lance asked. “Oh actually,” Keith beamed. “I had a dream that I went to this family resort thing with my mom and dad so apparently Hunks family was there too but he had this cousin who was a serial killer long story short but I thought he was cute and all blah blah.” Lance made a big smile at this giggling a bit. “Then there was this cute boy that I met while I was eating and he made me laugh a lot so we exchanged Skypes and all that great stuff and he invited me to a Yeezus concert and it had backstage passes and everything.” Keith giggled about how ridiculous his dream was while Lance laughed with him. “And then one night I got scared he was talking to other people so I went to his house and I cut his tongue off.” Lance bursted into laughter while Keith smiled widely. The raven thinking to himself how cute the brunettes laughter was. “Then I went to Cvs with his tongue in the passenger seat like I legit put a seat belt over it and everything then I went in the drive through and I asked if he was gonna die and they replied with a sarcastic tone saying and unicorns will fly so I panicked and went to his house and he was crawling on the floor. Then I said you better not tell anyone and he crawled away then my mom came in with a disappointed look. The end.” Keith finished chuckling a bit. Lance was laughing loudly his face turning red. Keith smiled at this noticing that no one has ever laughed at this dream as much as Lance did.  


5:36pm

The radio was finally playing songs again instead of blasting the warnings. Lance was scrolling through his phone a bit bored while Keith was standing up organizing his shower basket. Once Keith was done he sat back down putting his feet on Lance’s thigh. The brunette looked up from his phone flaring his nostrils in disgust at Keith. He kept scrolling before he shot his head at the radio once the previous song changed he moved his head to Keith starting to wiggle his eyebrows. Keith remembered the song, his mom used to play it all the time while prancing around with his dad. Listening to it again gave Keith such a nostalgic feel. Lance got up mouthing the lyrics.

I could lose my heart tonight

If you don't turn and walk away

'Cause the way I feel I might

Lose control and let you stay

 

Lance moved closer to Keith holding out both of his hands swaying his body to the beat. Keith looked up staring into Lance’s blue eyes his medium skin beautiful than ever before. Keith was hesitating to get up knowing that it would be embarrassing before Lance pulled him up still moving his body. “You can slow dance right?” Lance asked questioningly his hands still linked with Keith's. “I'm not dancing with you in a bathtub Lance.” Keith said looking down. Lance slowly moved his hands away from Keith's. He moved them up to Keith's neck before moving them behind. Keith looked down trying to hide his blush from Lance. He slowly put his hands on Lance’s waist making a line with his mouth. The two started moving slowly to the beat Lance giving at a few giggles. 

I can only wonder how

Touching you would make me feel

But if I take that chance right now

Tomorrow will you want me still

“Hey,” Lance said softly “look at me.” Keith blinked looking up slowly. Seeing Lance with the biggest smile on his face. “You actually know how to dance.” Lance laughed out. It was silent the song echoing around. “You're cruel Lance.” Keith whispered as he turned the male. “How so.” Lance responded. Keith didn't answer this just letting the moment pass by absorbing every second of it. 

Siempre estoy sonando en ti

 

Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel

 

Abrazandome con ansias locas

 

Imaginando que me amas

 

Como yo podia amar a ti

Lance rested his head on Keith's shoulder singing the words softly. 

6:47pm

“We should probably reschedule since we barely did anything.” Lance told Keith as he walked outside. The raven nodded “We'll talk about it tomorrow.” Keith replied “Oh do you want anything to eat before you leave.” He added. Lance shook his head closing the screen door. “Bye Keith.” He slightly screamed stepping down the stairs.


End file.
